Une chanson moderne de la glace et du feu
by Thumette
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et one-shot dans une version modernisée de Westeros. Se focalise en particulier sur la période des rébellions Feunoyr.


La réunion du jour était particulièrement houleuse.

C'était en fait une première pour Jimmy Freeze. Entré récemment dans la politique, il venait d'être élu député des Sang-bleu, le parti écolo-centriste, assez récent, mais qui ne cessait de gagner des places à l'Assemblée. Les législatives remontaient à quelques semaines uniquement. Le retour en force du parti des Yeux-gelés, l'extrême droite, avait mis en difficulté le président Icecream issu du même parti que Freeze. Mais Jimmy se remémorait avec émotion l'annonce des résultats, le dépouillement solennel des voix, la grande fête improvisée avec quelque copains d'enfance pour fêter son accession au pouvoir. Député de l'Assemblée Nationale de l'Alliance des Peuples Morts ! Et si jeune ! Sa mère n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait décrire comme glacée _,_ elle était plutôt même torride ! Mais elle avait pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle.

Freeze sourit d'un air satisfait et rajusta sa cravate. D'une pichenette, il chassa un grain de poussière qui s'était posé sur son costume _neige immaculée_. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La plupart de ses voisins adoptaient un air incertain, ne sachant visiblement quel parti soutenir. La gauche de l'hémicycle éclatait en applaudissement et cris de soutien. A droite en revanche, les Fronts-pâles et les Yeux-gelés se répandaient en injures et en sifflements. Certains députés s'étaient mis debout, tapaient du pied et brandissaient un poing rageur ! Bobby Polar, debout à la tribune, haranguait la salle. Le président de l'Assemblée tentait désespérément de faire régner l'ordre. Quelqu'un envoya une chaussure vers le greffier. La situation était devenue incontrôlable.

Ce matin, l'Assemblée débattait du nouveau projet de loi du président Icecream, visant à interdire le change-peau sauvage dans les corps humains. La question faisait particulièrement débat, car elle venait remettre en cause les principes mêmes de la société des Marcheurs ! Pouvait-on oui ou non considérer les cadavres humains comme des personnes sensibles, dignes d'un statut juridique particulier ?

C'était en tout cas ce que soutenait Bobby Polar, qui dardait un regard froid goguenard sur le reste de la salle :

« Et oui, je le dis, il est possible de se passer de spectres humains ! Le change ment de peau humain est interdit chez nos voisins du Sud, de l'APLV depuis des générations, et leur économie ne semble pas en avoir souffert ! Au contraire, un encadrement plus strict a conduit à une régulation des pratiques magiques, et une diminution de la criminalité ! Dans notre cas, elle pourrait permettre l'éclosion d'une classe moyenne, dynamisant ainsi notre économie. »

Quelqu'un lui gueula du fond de la salle :

« Les vivants de l'Alliance sont tous des taffioles !

\- Ca ne leur a pas empêché de nous mettre une sacrée peignée l'an dernier aux Crocsgivres, répliqua un Main-noires. »

Freeze grimaça à ce souvenir. Ces satanés suderons avaient chargé leurs Panzer de missiles en verredragon, et les avaient amenés jusqu'au col. Son frère qui faisait son service militaire s'était retrouvé sous leur feu. Il s'en était tiré sans une égratignure d'ailleurs, la chance légendaire des Freeze. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des Cadavres Animés à Fins Militaires de son escouade.

« …Nombre d'entre nous ici présent sont des enfants de Craster, enfants humains offerts en sacrifice à la gloire de la République ! Dîtes moi, en quoi des humains aux mêmes origines nous seraient inférieurs ? De quel droit pourrions-nous les soumettre à notre volonté comme de vulgaires bêtes sauvages ?

\- Descendez-le !

\- Donnez-le à bouffer aux Thenns !

\- Des excuses ; j'exige des excuses !

\- Il a insulté l'honneur de la république de l'Alliance, il a insulté notre honneur !

\- Descend si t'es un Autre !

\- Et bah voyons ! Des droits pour les corps humain ! Et pourquoi pas le droit de vote ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que vous êtes tellement bêtes que bien sûr, vous allez surement vous faire piquer votre job par le premier humain illettré venu !

\- Va bouffer un Thenn toi-même !

\- Manges-toi mon autre chaussure en attendant

\- Du calme, silence, je vais faire évacuer la salle !

\- J'exige des excuses !

\- Mais personne ne t'a insulté débile !

\- Les Mains-noires sont des traitres !

\- Les Yeux-gelés sont des taffioles qui pissent dans leurs frocs !

\- J'ai une question !

\- Et la banquise pourquoi on ne parle plus de la banquise ?!

\- Je propose de voter la guerre contre l'APVL pour galvaniser le patriotisme de l'Assemblée !

\- Silence j'ai dit !

\- Et bien mes cocos, c'est pas avec ces mentalités qu'on va réussir à faire décoller notre économie !

\- Une question ! Une question ! Une question !

\- J'aimerais juste vous dire ceci. Ne pensez-vous pas que cette loi, partant certainement d'un bon principe, cette loi n'aurait pas le grand inconvénient d'établir une certaine hiérarchie entre les espèces, je veux dire : en quoi pourrions-nous considérer un être humain comme supérieur à un ours polaire ? »

Cette question déclencha une vague de réactions diverses dans toutes la salle, toutes les factions s'indignant à cette idée absurde, jusqu'à un député Yeux-gelés qui bondit sur sa table en gueulant, « les Yeux-gelés avec les ours ! »

Mais Jimmy en avait déjà marre ! Bien sûr que non, la question était réglée ! On n'allait quand même pas attribuer des droits aux corps humains au détriment des ours polaires, c'était absurde ! Il avait hâte que la séance se termine ! C'était pour faire de la politique réelle, concrète qu'il s'était engagé, pas pour s'embourber dans d'obscurs débats idéologiques ! Ils avaient une planète à sauver du réchauffement climatique, et pas de temps pour des questions stupides !

Enfin, le président déclara la séance levée, et lentement, les députés commencèrent à redescendre des tables et à se diriger lentement vers la sortie. Freeze consulta son planning. La réunion de l'après-midi portait sur l'avancée de la fonte de la banquise. _Parfait_ songea-t-il. Il avait juste le temps d'avaler un bifteck congelé avant la reprise.

* * *

Désolé, je sais bien que les Thenns ne sont pas cannibales, mais on va dire que ce sont des combattants tellement féroces que même les Autres font courir des rumeurs sur eux.


End file.
